


Lust: A Little Innocent Self Abuse

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Comedy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Funny, M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always lock the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust: A Little Innocent Self Abuse

**Author's Note:**

> Lust: A Little Innocent Self Abuse is part two of a series of mini-fics based around The Winchesters and the Seven Deadly Sins. Part British sex-comedies, part angst and a few tears. Short and sweet and completely irrelevant!

It had been a shitty afternoon. Being a hunter, Dean had remarked, was not all about slutty demons and cute fish-out-of-water angels.   
Sometimes it was pretty laborious, dirty, smelly and downright weird.   
Marge the octogenarian vampire with a fetish for teenage boys had wiped the brothers out.   
She had been surprisingly fast and the clean up operation in her quaint cottage had been hideous. 

Sam and Dean walked stiffly from the car to the door of their motel room. Jeans and jackets caked in dark red dried blood.   
Dean winced has he patted his jacket in search of the key.   
"Toss you for the shower."  
"You go. I'm getting out of these clothes and then I'll go for a run. Shower when I get back."   
Dean nodded and let them both into the room before immediately starting to strip off.   
"Getting beat up. I can deal with. But this kind of shit. I'll never get used to." He grimaced as he threw his stinking jacket on the floor. "Launderama fun tomorrow little brother!"   
Sam laughed as he fumbled around for his running gear in his holdall. Finding them, he waved them at Dean. 

"Just gonna change."

Dean was jogging playfully up and down on one spot in his boxers as Sam finally exited the bathroom in his running gear. Goosebumps were covering his body and he was keen to wash the elderly vampire smell from his skin.

“You gonna be long?”

“I need to run this afternoon off. Be about 30 minutes?”

Dean gave a thumbs up then skipped off to the bathroom. His boxers hit the floor as he heard the fragile motel door slam shut.  
The shower was about what you'd expect from a motel shower. Over the bathtub and was akin to being spat at with hot lava. But it worked and Dean was soon the squeaky clean hunter he proclaimed to be!

Dried and naked, he contemplated visiting the bar a little way down from the motel but decided against it due to the modeling he had done in the shower. He glanced down at his cock and gave it a hard slap.  
“Ten minutes of self-abuse it is, little one!” He laughed at his ridiculous comment. “Little!” 

Dean had always viewed himself as a true sexual being. An experienced 'masturbator', well-practiced in the art of one-night hook ups and extreme porn viewer. He was much more in that place than Sam ever was which drove Dean a little crazy because Sam was just so damn pretty and could easily fuck his way around America without even trying. Dean didn't have to try that hard either, but he had watched women around Sam and they would flock around him like he was this huge 'Adonis-turd' and they were little sex-flies.

He told Sam this, who found it amusing and admitted that it was probably 'the worst analogy he had ever heard.'

Naked masturbating was always a freeing experience. Dean liked it especially because it turned him on to the edge of losing it. He found he always watched the dirtiest porn when naked and hard. So many times looking at his reflection over the sink as he undertook in his 'clean-up of shame' and then have to search the internet about how to delete what he had just jerked off to.

Comfortable on his bed propped up slightly and legs spread wide he rubbed a dry palm over the head of his cock.

“Dammit. Lotion!” Dean, already obscenely comfortable and ready, couldn't muster up the will to move. It was that perfect position that once you move, can never replicate it. He shrugged, hawked then spat on the palm of his hand.  
“Natures' lube.” He growled and bucked his hips as his slid his hand down his wet cock. Reaching over with his free hand he awkwardly slid on his headphones and pressed play. He shifted a little for extra comfort and sunk right into it.

Masturbating for Dean was generally fucking himself. There had always been that slight shadow of self-admiration about his persona.   
For a quick thrill, filthy porn. But for something mind-blowing, intense, slow and exhausting, that was another story. Tonight was one of those nights and he was playing with fire. He had gone past the point of no return. There was no way on earth he could abandon his 'project' now.

He muttered a low 'fuck' and there it was in his head. Just as he gripped the base of his cock and squeezed it hard, Sam was straddled over him. Smiling and rocking that boyish charm look he'll have until he's 80.   
His cock was ridiculous now. Red and straining against the tight grip of his fist. 

“Sammy. I..I..don't care how you do it. But I need to be balls-deep in baby brother. Right now.” Deans eyes were tightly closed, his top teeth biting hard on his bottom lip with every stroke. “Seriously. Do it. I'm either coming down your throat or inside that tight little asshole of yours.” 

Dean had decided he wanted to watch his cock disappear inside that cute mouth. Cram it in there to shut him up. Dean bucked as he imagined sliding a hand around Sams' neck, grabbing his hair and then watching his flushed cock disappear into his brothers' mouth. Sams' chin hit Deans' balls, his eyes watering as his mouth was fucked hard.

“That's the way, Sammy. I always loved those magic tricks you did-” Dean paused and winced as his strokes became more desperate. So fucking turned on but not yet ready to come. “-when we were kids. Fuck, that's the way, baby.” Dean smirked as 'Sam' choked a little, spit spraying from the corners of his mouth, his eyes glazed and red.

“Eat it, you cunt. Fucking, eat it!” Dean was so close now. His skin a little sore from lack of lubrication.

'Sam' groaned around Deans' cock, whimpering a little. He wanted out, but the fist clenching his hair, pulling it away from the nape of his neck wasn't letting up. He pulled a hand around and sunk his fingertips into Deans' throat, grinning crazily around his brothers cock.

That was it. Dean sat up a little, his wrist now strained and rigid against his cock, pre-come snaking down the shaft and over his fingers. Briefly, he brought his hand up to his mouth, licked the back of his fingers and grunted. Ripping the headphones from his ears he finished himself off with a deep groan from the pit of his belly. He muttered Sams' name over and over as he came. His body convulsing, his breathing intense for a man who had simply just masturbated.

A cough.

Dean froze. His eyes still shut, his cock leaking cum.

“Fuck,” He muttered. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He sighed so deeply it hurt, opened his eyes and looked over towards the door.

“Long enough,” Sam said, to preempt his brothers first question. 

Dean nodded with surrender and then moved to get up. Sam held a hand up and walked towards him.

“Please. Don't, I have literally seen and heard enough. I'm just getting my stuff. I'll find another room.”

“Sammy, c'mon. I..It. You know, I. It was. Yeah.” Beat. “I got nothing.” Dean sheepishly dragged a cushion from behind him in a slow, circular motion and laid it over his flaccid cock. As he did, he frowned and slowly cocked his head to one side as he watched Sam gather his belongings together. He smirked, coughed and then leaned back with an air of cockiness. “So, huh. Enjoy your run?”

Sam wasn't up to small talk, he felt vaguely disgusted and wanted to vanish.

“I guess.” His voice was quiet.

“Are you sure, Sammy? Because something is telling me, that was one hell of a run. Hell, if running worked like that, I'd run every day!”

Sam frowned at his brother.

“What are you talking about, Dean?” And then the penny dropped. Sam glanced down briefly. His running pants were advertising and there was no denying anything. 

Dean licked his lips and smirked.

“Welcome to the dark side, baby!”


End file.
